ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36686461-20181128102628
according to the information we have gotten so far, i have a theory like this from the synopsis of the following episodes that we got, the chance of cereza appearing again is very low, he is not dead, so he will appear again but in the movie, under the guise of ultraman toregia (remember back when cereza was extracted from aizen in ep 16, aizen said something like "we will meet again" and in ep 20 cereza may have gotten out when aizentech was under gomora's attack) cereza watched the fight between ultraman ruebe and reugosite, he is very angry and jealous of the brothers, so he decide that he will defeat them, that is when he decide he will need something stronger than ultraman orb power to defeat them, and that thing comes from an ultraman, a dark one. That's right, ultraman belial blood, so he captures ultraman geed in order to gain his power or belial genes in order to create something that will turn him into a powerful being. He creates snake darkness crystal and have him capture ultraman geed for him pega follows riku and eventually reaches asahi, which leads to the events of him meeting this universe ultramen, rosso and blu, and ask for their help, that is where the adventure of this universe mightiest ultramen began to rescue geed the rescue succeed but cereza also succeed in gaining a massive power of belial from geed’s gene or blood or anything of sort, creating a special crystal , so he begin processing in absorbing it while having gan-q and bemstar fighting the brothers and ultraman geed to buy him sometimes and then what has to happen happens. Ultraman toregia was born the final fight happens with geed and ultraman ruebe vs snake darkness, but ruebe soon realized that he is no match for the monster so that is where ultrawoman grigio appears, heals them, fights and fuses her power together with her brothers' ultraman gruebe was born and together with geed in his ultimate final form, they finish snake darkness easily, but that is where toregia appears and defeating geed, that leave gruebe vs toregia, they are equally matched and then mio san help them to gain an item that can help them defeating toregia ( it may be a rogue item that has not been shown in the catalogue or it may even be the orb dark calibur, but orb dark calibur is better since it will show toregia that he was wrong and even restore his faith in what a real hero is and how he was in love with ultraman orb, so i will go with the route of them using orb dark calibur or a modified version of its, this kind of directing creates a touching moment where the evil master eventually learn about what a hero is ) now in all these events, where ultrawoman grigio (most likely be asahi, since saki maybe sacrificing herself to create the makoto crystal) stands is to have a character development with riku, to gain her acknowledgement of the responsibilities of an ultra but i guess since we don't even get her looks, it might be the case that she will have a shown just to introduced her, most likely a R/B version the origin saga, and was first introduced in ultrafes 2019, of course. another thing we can think about is grigio may have a special stage show, just like how tsu produce dark heroes darkness heels, in order to develop a story just for our new heroine the reason why i'm thinking toregia is cereza is: first of all , that is something i heard on internet. Secondly, i look at his appearance,, his mouth is just a modified version of orb's, and then his color time was covered with x shape badge, and his color timer appears to have the same shape to that of orb, so i think that he is someone who has lost hope for orb and turn himself into evil. The reason why i'm thinking about this is that in some case X is the opposite of O (see dekaranger for more detail about this) that is everything i have in my mind about how R/B movie: Select! kizuna no crystal may work, if you have other ideas please tell me